Still Got Tonight
by mysticgirl916
Summary: Will makes a decision about his future while Emma makes a heartfelt confession.  Wemma one-shot based on an upcoming scene from 2x22 featuring the song "Still Got Tonight" from Matthew Morrison's debut album


The auditorium was dark and empty save for a solitary figure looming in the shadows. Light pools from the top of the center aisle, casting a mysterious glow over the last few rows of seats and extending outward to the lone figure standing on the stage, a man dressed in a white T-shirt under an open blue dress shirt and khakis bathed in a single spotlight in front of a red backdrop.

What was Will Schuester doing alone on a Broadway stage in New York City?

He had just left the New Directions kids back at the hotel to enjoy a celebration of having completed their first nationals together and had come here to think about his future. They hadn't won, but they did place which was an achievement in itself. He had been so proud of everything the kids accomplished over the course of the year despite some obstacles in their way, however he was still thinking about whether he should stay in the city and pursue his dream of being a performer or going back to Lima with the kids and continue to teach and rebuild for another run at the national title next year. And then there was Emma, who he loved with all his heart even with everything she was going through. What was he going to do? Sometimes when he was feeling down, he would sing. As music began to play, he stood alone in that spotlight and let the song consume him.

_If you're not home, I'll sit here on your doorstep  
>Button up my coat and wait<br>We'll go upstairs close the curtains and we're all set  
>to pick up where we left again<br>There's question marks hangin' over us  
>But we won't give the time of day, oh<br>'Cause all we got is these few stolen seconds  
>And we can't let them go to waste<em>

_The stars collide_  
><em>We come back to life<em>  
><em>We come back to life<em>  
><em>The sparks will fly<em>  
><em>One look in your eyes<em>  
><em>My heart's open wide<em>  
><em>I know time's running out now<em>  
><em>But we'll hold back the sun somehow<em>  
><em>See the sky?<em>  
><em>We've still got tonight<em>  
><em>We've still got tonight<em>

_Come 9am_  
><em>I'm packing every suitcase<em>  
><em>Leave you in your bed so warm<em>  
><em>I'll do my best not to wake you but it's useless<em>  
><em>Can't tiptoe 'round this no more, oh<em>  
><em>It's gonna get much harder<em>  
><em>Before it gets better baby and that's for sure, mmm<em>  
><em>Just say you'll wait for my footsteps on the staircase<em>  
><em>And I will walk back through this door<em>

_The stars collide_  
><em>We come back to life<em>  
><em>We come back to life<em>  
><em>The sparks will fly<em>  
><em>One look in your eyes<em>  
><em>My heart's open wide<em>  
><em>I know time's running out now<em>  
><em>But we'll hold back the sun somehow<em>  
><em>See the sky?<em>  
><em>We've still got tonight<em>  
><em>We've still got tonight<em>

_So keep your eyes open_  
><em>There's no time to close them<em>  
><em>Just hold on<em>  
><em>So tight now<em>  
><em>We still got tonight<em>  
><em>(We've still got tonight)<em>  
><em>(We've still got tonight)<em>

He was too wrapped up in the music to notice another silent figure slip into the auditorium, it looked to be a woman.

_If all we got is these few stolen seconds_  
><em>We can't let them go to waste<em>

So much was filling Will's mind at that moment – performing, glee club, dreams and Emma. His voice grew even stronger and more emotional as the song he was singing was reaching its climax.

_The stars collide_  
><em>We come back to life<em>  
><em>We come back to life<em>  
><em>The sparks will fly<em>  
><em>One look in your eyes<em>  
><em>My heart's open wide<em>  
><em>I know time's running out now<em>  
><em>But we'll hold back the sun somehow<em>  
><em>See the sky?<em>  
><em>We've still got tonight<em>  
><em>We've still got tonight<em>

_We've still got tonight_  
><em>We've still got tonight<em>

And as the music faded, Will's heart was beating. Perhaps he had just realized one of his dreams right then and there.

"I know talent," said the manager of the theatre as he stepped out of the shadows and looked up at Will, "and you're talented. You have a very emotional tone in your voice, it's a natural gift that you have and it's wonderful."

"Thank you," Will replied.

"I couldn't agree more," said a woman's gentle voice, and the figure walked out of the darkness and began to advance down the aisle towards the stage, "he's the most talented man I know." She was wearing a black dress and matching Mary Jane heels, her red hair hanging to her shoulders and her familiar wide brown eyes regarding the scene with pride.

"Is that you Emma?" said Will, walking forward towards the edge of the stage until he could clearly see her. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd still be in Lima!" Two of the glee club parents had agreed to help him chaperone the trip so he wouldn't be alone, but seeing his best friend here was truly a surprise.

"I flew in this morning and was able to watch the kids perform," she said, climbing the stairs to the stage to face him. "Then I stopped by the hotel where you're staying, Rachel told me where you were – I owed it to myself to be here to support you. Second place at your first nationals together, you must be very proud." Emma could have sworn he looked like he was ready to cry.

"What's the matter, Will?" she asked gently. "I thought becoming a performer was your lifelong dream, you have the talent to become a huge success on Broadway! Isn't that what you've always wanted?"

"I really thought it was," Will admitted as he choked back a tear, "but then I saw the kids give it their all onstage in that competition. It made me realize that they really need me, they mean the world to me and I want to see them succeed. And then there's you, Em – through the whole time we were here I couldn't stop thinking about you. You took a huge step in flying out here alone, that means more to me than anything. Being a famous singing star was my dream when I was growing up and going through high school, but sometimes when you get older, those dreams change. That's what I'd come to realize when I was singing."

"So you're going to continue teaching?" said Emma, looking a little shocked. "I almost thought you'd be staying to help April with her show!"

"The kids need me," Will said again, "and besides, with us coming in second at our first nationals, that will just motivate us to work harder to grab first place next year. Just getting to sing alone on a Broadway stage was a dream come true, but I'd rather be putting my talents towards helping the glee club get stronger." He smiled at Emma, knowing that he had made the right choice.

"There's one more reason why I came out here to see you," said Emma, "and it's taken me over a year to finally realize it."

"Realize what?" asked Will.

"That I love you," she replied, "and I always have. Carl was nice to me, but even then you've always held a special place in my heart." Closing her eyes, she stood on her tiptoes, wrapped her arms around Will's neck and kissed him on the lips as the two stood together in the spotlight, reunited at last.


End file.
